Pillow Fort
by Unique Fantasy
Summary: Lucy comes home to a nice surprise from her boyfriend.


Lucy unlocked her front door, dropping her bag just inside and gave a large sigh. Work seemed to just drag on too long today and all she wanted to do was fall on her couch and watch pointless tv until her brain stopped working. Thankfully she had the next day off. She tossed her keys on the side table and let her long blonde hair down from its ponytail. She grabbed a soda from her fridge, cracking open the can to take a large swallow. Turning, she made her way to the living room, shedding her shoes and coat along the way. She gave a happy hum as the carbon bubbles tickled the back of her throat. She threw herself down on the couch, and ended up falling much further than she expected. The soda jostled, spilling the cold liquid all over her jeans.

"What the hell!" Lucy jumped up, rubbing her sore butt. Her couch was missing something, more specifically, the cushions. She had landed hard right on the frame. She looked around the rest of the living room. Her throw pillows were gone as well as her tv and almost half of her DVDs.

"What…?"

"You're home!" A pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind, lifting her into the air and twirling in a fast circle.

"Argggg! Put me down!" She scolded her excited boyfriend. He laughed but did as she asked.

"Natsu, what's going on? I thought you had to work tonight."

"Nah. I switched shifts." He took her soda from her, putting it on the coffee table, to drag her down the hall.

"I got a surprise for you." Lucy pulled her hand from his, trying not to trip over their small kitten that tried winding around her ankles.

"Does it have anything to do with my living room being the way it is?" Natsu grinned, leaning down to pick up the small cat.

"Yeah, Happy and I worked real hard on it. You're gunna love it."

"Can it wait long enough for me to get out of these sticky pants?" He groaned, but relented quickly.

"Fine, pajamas would be better anyway, but I'll have to get them for you." He ran into her room, slamming the door shut before she could see what was inside. He opened the door to toss out one of her large sleeping shirts.

"Hurry up!" Before pulling his head back in the room. Lucy looked at what he had provided her with and rolled her eyes. After redressing, the shirt skimming the tops of her thighs, she knocked on her own bedroom door.

"Natsu, I seem to be missing some clothes here." He opened the door again and gave her a funny look.

"What do you mean?" Lucy gestured to her bare legs.

"Luce, I've seen you in less." She sighed and he grabbed her hand, finally letting her into her room.

"TADA!"

Her room had been transformed. Natsu had pushed all furniture out of the way and gathered what seemed like every blanket and pillow from both her house and his, fitting them all in her small room. Sheets were strung across the room, making a comfy cave. Bowls and boxes of snacks were piled next to her missing DVD's and TV.

"I made us a fort." He whispered, hugging her from behind. Lucy gave him a warm smile. Dating Natsu could be overwhelming sometimes, but it was times like this that made everything worthwhile.

"Why a fort?" SHe asked. Natsu shrugged and went to pick a movie for them.

"Cause forts are fun. And I like to have fun with you." Lucy's cheeks warmed. They did like to have fun. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck.

"I love your surprise. It's perfect." He started the movie, throwing himself down on the pillows, patting next to him. She watched him through lowered lashes and instead set in his lap, knees on either side of his hips.

"Woah Luce, not in the fort. Keep it PG." He gently pushed her off. "Weirdo."

Lucy's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Excuse me?!" Natsu threw a blanket over them and flung an arm around her shoulder.

"Shhh, the movies starting." She huffed, annoyed and embarrassed.

Natsu chuckled, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze.

"You know I love to tease you." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to calm her down.

"But seriously, no sex in the fort."

They snuggled together in the mountain of pillows and blankets, eating junk food and watching movies early until the next morning. Lucy was fighting to keep her eyes open, Happy curled up on her chest, Natsu's head on her shoulder.

"Hey Luce?"

"Hmmm."

"Did you really like your surprise?"

"Yeah. It was the best."

"You know, if we lived together we could build forts all the time."

"Yeah." Natsu chuckled.

"I'll just remind you in the morning."

"Yeah." Lucy fell asleep.

Happy's meowing next to her ear woke her up. Her eyes stung from lack of sleep, and her muscles were sore from sleeping on nothing but pillows. Natsu's arm was tight around her waist, hugging her back snuggly against his chest. Her clock said it was well after noon.

"Natsu, wake up and feed your cat." She grumbled, tempted to pull the covers back over her head.

"He's your cat too." Natsu's muffled reply came from where his face was pressed into her hair. Lucy looked over her shoulder at him.

"Since when?" She asked.

"Since last night, when you agreed we are going to move in together." Lucy rolled her eyes and laid her head back on her pillow.

"I don't know if I agreed. I just said if we did you can build as many forts as you liked. But not in the bedroom. I don't want to have to keep putting the furniture back in place."

"Special fort room, got it. So a two bedroom, or three? I know you would want an office so you could write."

"Two is good, but I want a big bathroom, One with a large tub."

"Okay." Lucy smiled to herself.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we really making plans to move in together?"

"Duh." He hugged her tightly, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"I love you." Lucy sighed.

"I know. I love you too." He pulled her tighter against him, his fingers tracing patterns on her stomach beneath her nightshirt. She could feel him growing harder against her backside.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hmmm?" His fingers traced higher, right under her breast.

"No sex in the fort."


End file.
